TearDrops on my Guitar
by theonlytien
Summary: It was official. Lily Potter was in love with Matthias Andrew Lupin. She couldn't believe it." A Songfic based on Taylor Swift's TearDrops on my Guitar. One-Shot.


**This song-fic is based on my 'Star to Light the Night' Fic, that I am currently revising. Also, no, obviously this is not DH compatible. **

**Disclaimer:****I am neither rich nor British, therefore I am not J.K. Rowling. Meaning that the Harry Potter verse does not belong to me. If it did, Sirius would not have died, so there. Also the song is TearDrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

It was official. Lily Potter was in love with Matthias Andrew Lupin. She couldn't believe it. One, they had been like brother and sister since they were kids. Two, he was her brother's best friend. Three, he was two years older than her. And four, he had a _girlfriend. _Lily groaned and resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. Matt was always one to give her a headache... and this time he wasn't even here. So, she settled for staring into space.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I need everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Earth to Lily! Come in Lily, you there?" 

She blinked. "Huh? Yeah, sorry, just a bit early," she said sheepishly at her friend Andrea. 

Andrea shook her head. "Geez, Lil, I know you're not a morning person, but usually you're awake in time for breakfast." Lily laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm still used to waking up at noon."

Andrea sighed, overdramatically. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're day dreaming about a boy," she replied knowingly, "With that love sick puppy look you get when you start spacing out."

Lily looked at her indignantly. "I DO NOT look like a love sick puppy!" 

"Sure, sure, keep denying it, Lil." Andrea looked around and grinned wickedly at her. "So, who's the lucky guy?" 

Lily gave a long suffering sigh, glancing at Matt's girlfriend sitting down at the Ravenclaw table out of the corner of her eye. "He's no one." 

"Who's no one?" replied a voice that made Lily's heart beat twice as fast.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, thanking god that her voice wasn't a high pitched squeal.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Morning Lils, Andrea," he said, cheerfully sitting himself beside Lily.

"Hey, Matt," replied Andrea absently before returning to the previous conversation. "Really, Lily! Do you think I'll believe an answer like? Come on, you can tell me!"

Lily rolled her eyes before quickly changing the subject.

"So Matt, how does it go with you and Ariel?" she asked, choosing the lesser of two evils. Andrea huffed and gathered her books, moving to where the other fifth year girls were to hear the latest gossip.

Matt's eyes lit up. "It's great! Just the other day..." He began a long description of his first month anniversary with his current girlfriend Ariel Lucas. 

Lily barely paid attention to what he was saying, just nodding occasionally. She was more occupied by the way the light hit his hair, turning it a lighter brown, and by the way his amber eyes shone brightly, as he described Lucas's reaction to his gift. She wished his eyes shone like that when he was talking about her... 

Once again, she resisted to bang her head on the table. This definitely wasn't the lesser of two evils. It was more like the worst of ten trillion evils.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"I think this one is going to last, Lils," he ended. Finally. 

Lily put on a bright smile that she hoped didn't look as fake as she thought it was. 

"That's great!" she exclaimed, hiding the fact that she wanted to burst in to tears or commit murder. "I'm happy you finally found someone to stay with for more than a month."

Matt laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I'm sure she's the one this time." 

Lily looked at her watch and stood up abruptly. 

"Well... I better head off to class. See you later." she said and started to walk away.

"Lily, wait!" Lily paused, closing her eyes tightly before turning around.

"What?" She nearly jumped when she saw how close Matt was to her.

"You left your book," he said softly.

"Oh... thanks," she muttered, desperately fighting down a blush, as she took the book from him. She looked up into his eyes. 

"I really am happy for you, Matt," she said sincerely. Deep, deep down she really was. Her Matt was happy, and that was all that mattered. Even if it hurt like hell.

Matt grinned happily at her. "Thanks, Lils." He walked past her. "See you around."

* * *

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Thankfully, she managed to make it through her classes without too much daydreaming. Sighing, she stared into the fire. Maybe if she ignored the fact that she was in love with her brother's best friend the feeling would go away. 

Her thoughts were distracted when the very bane of her existence walked into the room. He was smiling in her direction and his eyes were practically glowing with happiness. And he was walking... right... towards... her...

Lily brightly returned the smile, her thoughts spinning wildly. _He's going to ask me out... he's broken up with Lucas and is going to ask me out... _She could barely breathe.

She held back a squeal as waved at her in greeting. She slowly raised her hand to return the favor, her smile getting wider by each second as he came closer and... 

Walked right past her to talk to James.

She discreetly tucked some hair behind her ear.

* * *

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Lily was on the quidditch pitch. The common room was getting way too stuffy and she couldn't stand it. Anyways, she hadn't had a good fly in ages. 

She mounted her broom and flew. She swooped around the field doing dive after dive. She, usually, was by no means as daring as James when he was on a broom, but today, she felt the need to not think. It was a long day, after all, and, sometimes, not thinking was exactly what was needed.

Lily closed her eyes as she flew at high speeds around the pitch. In her mind's eyes, she imagined the last qudditch game. She imagined how proud her brother looked when she scored the goal that allowed them to get enough points to get to the finals. She remembered how Matt flew over looking at her with bright eyes. His eyes were as bright as they were today when...

She gave a small scream of frustration. Merlin, she needed a life. She landed on the ground. Apparently, flying was not working.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

She was surprised to see James standing in the middle of the pitch, eyeing her with curiosity and barely concealed concern. 

"Had a good fly?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

James raised an eyebrow, but let it slide for now. "Why did you decide now was a good time to go out? Normally you would wait until the weekend or something."

Lily shrugged again. "I was done with my homework and the common room was feeling a little cramped."

James just looked at her. She glared at him. "What! Can't I have a good fly when I'm bored?"

James sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Lily." He took the broom from her hands and steered her back inside. 

They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room in relative silence. They barely managed to get there in time for curfew (not that it really mattered since Lily was a prefect, but she preferred to 'set a good example for younger students'). 

As they neared the stairs that led to their separate dorms James muttered, "He'll realize it soon, Lils, just don't give up soon."

Lily's head shot up. "What?" 

James grinned slyly at her. "Nothing."

"No, what did you say?"

James just continued grinning, "Night, little sister," he called over his shoulder as walked up to the boy's dormitory. 

"James Brian Potter! What did you say!"

James disappeared, leaving Lily alone at the bottom of the boy's staircase.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

Lily stared into to space, thinking about what her brother said the night before.

"Hey, Lily!" called a familiar voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Lily looked up at Matt, who had an arm around Lucas's waist. There was a sharp pang in her heart as she saw the girl lean her head on Matt's shoulder.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Morning, Matt," she said, smiling brightly at him like she did every morning.

* * *

**And there you go! My first completed song fic! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be putting up the revised version of my Star fic in the next few days. R&R **


End file.
